dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Convocation/Story 2
'Part 2 ' "Can we get back to the main point of this damned meeting?! Just a few minutes of your time, then we can all go back to our homes?!" James Bradley roared, an impressive thing that he used in court to get everyone's attention. Here, the effect was mixed- most of the people here were battle-hardened ( especially that infernal Katyusha ) , and so they paid barely any attention. But it was still enough. "Fucking bastards," James muttered to himself, before slamming a fist on the table, trying to catch everyone's attention- including those damned beings that called themselves Gods. "No, we can not until you calm the hell down." Vermi said droppjng a match on the whiskey covered table igniting it. "Yeah, you seem under a lot of stress, James-san." Solar!Issei commented worriedly. "What he needs is to stop drinking and act more human, seriously...oh, Solar!Issei, the kids woke up from James." Goji said as he made his way over to the woken up children. "Damn it all." Solar!Issei cursed to himself and went to move, until he felt Suu hold him in place, "Suu, I have to go to the kids." "Let the other one handle them." The Supernatural World said as she snuggled closer to her Visitor, "I still want to cuddle with Visitor-dear." "Damn it, Suu. This isn't the time." "I, agree." Ophis said adamantly, "This is not the time." "I dunno, maybe because it's the fact that no one is doing anything anymore!" the lawyer cried out, before stifling his half-psychotic cries. "Goddamn it... As a lawyer, I like order. This... this is not order. We had a fight, not to mention people blasting their powers at each other every five seconds." As he said this he gave a dark glare at Demon!Raynare, Demon!Issei, Goji, and Hadrian. Katyusha folded her hands neatly across her lap. Suu had been pulled off of her Visitor by Hel as she somehow got her talking about why Suu wanted to stay with Issei, allowing the God to escape and help Goji with the children. Sona, who had been at Ophis's side for sometime, spoke up again "Momma? Why is everyone being mean?" "Unfortunately," Ophis began with a bored sigh, "I, do not know, little devil. Perhaps we will find out soon." "Men," Katyusha sighed. "They can be the worst at times." "Hey, what did I do?" Solar!Issei asked, a bit surprised and offended from the older woman's comment, with Goji following his lead. "She meant James, I think..." Goji said as he knelt next to a tearful Koneko. "As with any army, the Serbian Army is made up of men," the General said, her green eyes glazing over with memory as the Bane of Kosovo began to recount her war stories, "and what do you think a man wants when he is away from home, conscripted into the army for the necessary six months of combat? All you men do is think with your cocks, which is why you have those large harems." Most of Gojira's creations looked at the soldier in anger, they were only one girl guys. "...You're making a lot ''of assumptions right now." Solar!Issei commented, "For one thing, in my Universe, it's the ''older women who have a fetish with me, not the other way around. In fact, Cao Cao called me a cougar's prey or something. Or a bait for Mrs. Robinsons." Upon hearing her Visitor say the last sentence, Suu stopped her one-sided conversation with Hel and turned to look at Issei, who quickly stopped her without even looking at her. "And no, I'm not calling you Mrs. Robinson, Suu." He firmly stated, earning a pout from the manifested world. Releasing another sigh, Solar!Issei set his sights to Katyusha. "Please don't assume that every man in this restaurant are the same, when you don't even know all of them as individuals. And plus, I'm sure a lot of us don't really know you as a person either, so it wouldn't be fair to really judge you." There was no disrespectful tone in the Solar God's voice, and he tried to keep his tone as neutral as possible. "Then again," He began rather quietly, "Maybe I don't know what I'm talking about." "My own experiences," said Katyusha, giving the Solar God a small smile, "were not as traumatic as poor Karina's and her "followers." Because men are men, there was plenty of harassment. A crueller training regimen. Deployment to the most dangerous areas in Serbia, fighting the Kosovoans. There was one colonel who especially hated me- assigned me at the last minute to a squad that was going to make an assault on a dug-in Kosovar tank. That particular squad had lost its commanding officer and more than half its men trying to take down the tank- a testament to Belgrade's stupidity and incompetence in dealing with Kosovo." "God," Claire muttered. "It must have been terrible..." "It was," Katyusha agreed, before continuing with her war story. "And because I was the sole woman there, they sent me out on the first fireteam." "We must have made 500 yards before the tank opened fire. The commanding corporal had the RPG; he was shot in the face, brain matter splattering everywhere. The rest found cover, began firing. I was green, fresh-faced from the camp, thinking I could kill every single one of those damned Kosovoans because I was young." The general sighed. "I know better now." "Heh... I remember my first kill. Such a nostalgic feeling." Cohen sighed, appearing out of nowhere. "I was just 7-years old. Ripped that bitch's face after she tried to molest my sister. I even forget why I did it, it was cathartic..." "Cohen-san?!" Solar!Issei exclaimed in surprise. "The Devil," Katyusha intoned formally, but too stiff. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Lucifer, no matter how many versions of you there may be." "The only ones who deserve the title of Lord Lucifer is Lord Vali and my predecessor Lord Sirzechs, I'm just the cheap imitation taking lead of what they build. Just kidding." Cohen said with a mischievous grin, shrugging and taking a sip of coffee(even as a devil and an Alastor, too much alcohol wasn't good). "Call me Cohen, and nice to meet you too, darling." James groaned. "You know how much I fucking hate that bitch?" "What bitch?" Willis said, waving his phone around. "There's a ton of them around here. Be careful who you're insulting, lol, one of Gojira's creations is going to destroy you for insulting their moral Mary Sue superiority, lol...." "Yeah. I hate that bitch too." Cohen said out loud. "So where've you been, Cohen-san?" Solar!Issei asked curiously, "I almost thought you'd died like Freed did." "Oh Y'know, the usual stuff." Cohen waved a hand at the solar Issei. "Doing some papers, spoiling my wife, making sure that my friend Mary remembers she's the silver medal, and trying to make sure my daughters are clean and proper... Specially Berolina, she's my favorite." "Oh." Solar!Issei said before he gave the Devil a small smile, "So you've got a pretty good life then." "I'm honored for you calling it such." Cohen smiled. "Takumi-chan is probably also having his time with Lilith and Kunou. Good kid, he needs it." Cohen laughed it off with the God, but then his expression soured a little. "Everythinf is great except for my daughter's boyfriend. He's so stuck-up. I tried to take him to a brothel, but he refuse. Can you believe that? And with the owner's daughter nonetheless. He's a... Strange guy." "Hmm." Solar!Issei hummed as he tapped his chin, "Maybe he's only willing to see your daughter, and only your daughter. If that makes sense." "Maybe, maybe. But he's also such a stud with the ladies~. He has a wife, a husband, a Human GF, my cute daughter, my best friend's daughter, Lord Phenex's daughter and he even tried to have sex with the Gremory's maid." Cohen said with a pout and touching the tips of his fingers, clearly a little shaken, much for the God's surprise. "As so, Lord Issei, he probably a little too indecisive. Plus, my wife likes the idea of him having a harem. Y'know, my universe's version of you is known as the Harem King!" "Really?" The Solar God said in interest, "He must have a lot of women around him then. Hope he can handle it." "He's a good kid, even when he goes all emo and character development has to beat him like Mary used to beat me. He's weak as hell, but he's powerful, if that makes any sense." Cohen replied, despite the fact his metaphor wouldn't make much sense. Then, his eyes Turned somber. "I'm actually feel sorry of how many girls he has as for now. Female Alastors have almost peerless sex-drives, even those who genes are minimal, and one of his wives is a fox, and you know how 'greedy' they can be." He took a sip from his cup of coffee. "Fortunately, he's a dragon, those always do the job done." "Their drives are that powerful, huh?" Solar!Issei replied, feeling a bit sorry for his other self, before he shrugged, "Well, Dragons are created from large masses of energy, so he should be fine. Hey, let me ask you something. Honestly. Do you think there should be a limit for the number of women in a harem?" "No, of course not. After the Great War and some events, harems are only limited to one's soul and body. We needed more Devils." Cohen smirked and winked. "However, now in a time of peace, people can settle dowN to four or five. Now, for humans, I think three or four are enough. Takumi-chan agrees with me." Speaking up for the first time in ages Karna asked a question. "Uh, Mr. Cohen did you have a harem?" He asked curiously from his chair across the room. "Yep!" Cohen declared proudly, but then his expression soured a little. "But then I impregnated my wife when I was around 13, and since I didn't want Nemesis to inherit my surname, I became a Satan around when I was 18. To be fair, the 'harem' part was because we were very close and they were all girls... Except Alice, we jumped beyond that at 13." "Wh-what!? 13!? Isn't that a bit too young!?" Karna asked in shock of this discovery. "That," James said, heartily agreeing with the son of Shiva, "is really fucked up."